fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Percival
|gender= Male |age= Early-Middle Twenties |height= 5'11 |weight= 132 lbs |birthday= January 14th |eyes=Blue |hair= Blonde |blood type= O- |affiliation= Justice |previous affiliation= Arda Village |mark location= |occupation= Wandering Mage Vagrant |previous occupation=Arda Village Sentinel |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Arda Village, Iceberg (Formerly) |status=Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Deceased |magic=White Magic |curse= |other= |weapons= |soul armour name='Soul Armour Knight Gabriel' (神鎧纏最高戦士・儚い伝令者 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ガブリエル), Sōru Āmā Naito Gaburieru, lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Transient Herald) |soul armour image= }} Edward Percival (エドワード パーシバル, Edowādo Pāshibaru), otherwise known as Ward (ワード, Wādo) and Percival (パーシバル, Pāshibaru), and generally referred to by his epithets, Shining White Knight (炯然の白騎士, Keizen no Shirokishi) and White Knight Under the Red Moon (白騎士下の赤月, Shirokishi Shita no Akatsuki) respectively, was a Sentinel-in-Training for Arda Village, a quaint, isolated mountain village found deep within the Northern Wastes of frigid Iceberg. Edward was descended from a long line of Guardians sworn to protect Arda Village and its secrets to the death, a decree that Edward's family faithfully abided by with no exceptions. Having lived in Arda Village all his life, Edward remained largely ignorant to the events of and possessed little to no knowledge of the outside world as a result, causing him to rely on stories told by his father. Due to unknown circumstances, Edward was forced to leave Arda Village and flee to the foreign land of , where he lived a life of vagrancy in between periods of work. It was later revealed that Edward Percival was the sole survivor of Arda Village, it having been destroyed by a monstrous race called Symbiotes after the villagers refused to divulge their secret. The secret of Arda Village was an ancient and dormant artifact called the Herald Driver, a long forgotten item said to give its chosen wielder the power to defy "fate" and change the world. Defiant to the end, Arda Village fought a losing battle against the Symbiotes in an attempt to give Edward's father and the True Watchman, Januarius Percival, just enough time to flee with the Herald Driver. However, Januarius was fatally wounded by an Alpha Symbiote When Edward scans the Transient Ring over the Herald Driver, he becomes Soul Armour Knight Gabriel (神鎧纏最高戦士・儚い伝令者 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ガブリエル), Sōru Āmā Naito Gaburieru, lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Transient Herald). Appearance Personality History Edward Percival comes from a long line of Sentinels who stand a vigilant guard over the Gabriel Belt. The Gabriel Belt is located in an isolated part of Iceberg, in the frigid wastelands of the North where no one would dare come. Legend has it that the Gabriel Belt never woke up for anyone, and will only wake up for its destined person. Edward hoped it would be him but when the Annual Awakening Ceremony was held, the Gabriel Belt remained quiet. That didn't stop Edward from trying every year though, having come to the belief that he was lacking something to be considered worthy. However, on the day of the Awakening Ceremony, they attacked. The Dark Symbiotes the village had always considered to be mere myths and legends. The villagers tried their best to put a stop to the threat but to no avail. As an Alpha Symbiote was amongst their number and not even the Village's strongest mage was a match to it. Edward and his father was by the Gabriel Belt when the attack occurred. Edward was ordered by his father to take the Gabriel Belt and flee from Iceberg but before he could reply, his father was killed in front of him. Surprised and angered, Edward quickly took the Gabriel Belt and yelled at it to aid him in his vengeance. The Gabriel Belt awakened and confirmed Edwards desire, transforming him into the legendary Soul Armour Knight Gabriel. When Edward awoke, he found himself in the remains of his destroyed village, surrounded by the dead bodies of the symbiotes. He looked down and saw the Gabriel Belt. Edward realized that the Gabriel Belt never awoke for anyone because they lacked the drive and focus, as everyone saw it as a mere status symbol. The Gabriel Belt spoke to Edward, asking him to seek out others of its kind and destroy the symbiotes. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Skills Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Other Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: White Magic Ring Magic Soul Armour Soul Armours (神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Sōru Āmā lit. God Armour) are specialized armours worn by various powerful warriors known as Soul Armour Knights (霊武騎士, Konbu Kishi); they are human or humanoid warriors who transforms from a natural human form using a Driver Belt into a superhuman form clad in the armour. The Knights secretly patrol their respective territories to protect civilians from demons. Armed with special magical equipment, the knights carry an eternal war to maintain the light over the darkness in the realm. Through the Herald Belt, Edward was able to become Soul Armour Knight Gabriel (神鎧纏最高戦士・儚い伝令者 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ガブリエル), Sōru Āmā Naito Gaburieru, lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Transient Herald). Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Edward Percival has no relation to the Sun Trilogy and while terminologies and powers will be used, it is generally considered to be non-canon to the series unless stated otherwise. In fact, Edward Percival is intended to be a one-off character created for fun by Another Poetic Spartan. Approved by Perchan *Following the naming conventions undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from two names. *The name of Edward Percival's Soul Armour, Gabriel, is a reference to Gabriel (Hebrew: גַּבְרִיאֵל, God Is My Strength), an Archangel typically used by God to serve as messenger to certain people. In Eastern and Oriental Orthodox, he is the herald of the mysteries of God, especially the Incarnation of God and all other mysteries related to it. He is depicted as follows: In his right hand, he holds a lantern with a lighted taper inside, and in his left hand, a mirror of green jasper. The mirror signifies the wisdom of God as a hidden mystery. Gallery References Literature References Documented References